Discs commonly known as floppy discs or diskettes have come into widespread use in connection with automatic typewriters and word processing equipment. A diskette includes a recording media enclosed within a protective pouch. These diskettes are thereafter packaged in envelopes to protect them from damage to the recording media which is exposed on one end to the "read/write" slot.
In present practice, discs are packaged into envelopes by hand or by relatively slow and complicated machinery since the envelopes must be opened and held open during packaging for disc insertion without catching the edges of the envelope open end with the edge of the disc.